


The Intern's Birthday Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawyer! Levi and Intern!Eren. </p><p>Levi has had work for the past three years on his birthday. Hearing this, Eren decides to help him celebrate. Levi just has one condition: he wants to do Eren dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern's Birthday Gift

For the last three years, lawyer Levi Ackerman has worked on his birthday.

For the last three years, lawyer Levi Ackerman could give a shit less if he worked on his birthday or not, seeing as how he wasn’t one for celebrations.

But this year, Levi Ackerman’s intern, Eren Jaeger, a blushing, easily embarrassed, head over heels in love with his boss kid in his early twenties, promises to give his boss a small birthday gift, after hearing how he hadn’t celebrated his birthday in years.

“Mr. Ackerman, happy birthday!” was the first thing Eren said when he walked in the door to his boss’s office, not even bothering to knock. He was wearing a polka dotted party hat, multi colored balloons loosely tied to his wrist, carrying a cake box in one hand and a pretty wrapped package in the other.

Levi sighs as the clumsy intern kicks the door closed, stumbling awkwardly as he walked towards him. Carefully, the brunette places the cake and the present on the big mahogany desk, unties the balloons from his wrist and ties them to the stapler on the desk, and places a matching party hat atop the raven haired man’s head.

“Are you done?” Levi asks him boredly, rolling his eyes.

Eren grins, holding up a single finger as if to say one sec, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a party horn, blowing into it and causing the rolled up wad of paper to unravel, revealing the bright colors, and sounding a loud honking noise. While doing this, Eren’s other hand reached into his other pocket, throwing up a handful of rainbow colored confetti.

“Now I’m done,” the turquoise eyed intern says happily, earning himself an eye roll from his boss.

“Why are you doing this?” Levi asks, fingers absentmindedly tapping his desk.

“Because you once told me you never really celebrated your birthday as a kid, and for the last three years you’ve had to work on your birthday! I’m gonna try to make this as memorable as possible!”

“Fine. Just give me my present now.”

The older of the two grabs the perfectly wrapped box. As he looks at it, he can’t help but “tch”. It was perfectly wrapped, both the box itself and the lid wrapped separately in a beautiful green paper, the two halves being held together with a snow white ribbon and topped with a big bow. Levi opens the box, slowly untying the ribbon. After he undoes the ribbon, he opens the lid, revealing more green material, the same color as the box, donned with a pair of blue and white wings.

“I’m sorry, sir. But remember that one time you gave me your laptop to fix? Well, you left a tab open, and that show Attack on Titan was opened up in the tab so I figured you liked the show. I like it too, so I know it well, and I thought you’d maybe like the Survey Corps green cloak. If you don’t like it, I could return it and get you something different. I still have the receipt and-”

“Ah, brat, shut up for a sec. You’re talking really fast,” Levi cuts him off, pulling the green cloak from the box. He holds it up to examine it, not even able to contain his smile, which he hides from his subordinate behind said cloak. “I like it a lot. Thank you.”

At his thanks, Eren blushes deeply red. “Ah no, it was nothing!” he says quickly, cheeks painted crimson. “I’m just glad you like it!” He watches with a wide grin as his superior looks appreciatively at the cloak, happy that he was able to give his boss his first birthday gift in at least three years.

“Why is it so quiet today?” Levi asks, still looking at his closed door.

“Oh,” Eren blushes deeply red. “Uh, since it’s Veteran’s Day, Erwin told everyone they could go home for the day.”

“Right,” Levi sighs. “He did text me about that. I have too much work to do to leave now though. It’s still only noon.” He puts the cloak back in the box, putting the lid back on the box and neatly placing the box on the small table behind him with his bag on it. “So why are you still here?” Levi ponders, resting his face against his palm, propped up on one elbow with a slight smirk on his face.

“Oh, uhm…” Eren stutters, blushing crimson. “I didn’t want to leave you alone on your birthday, sir.”

“Or you wanted to be alone with me, maybe?” Levi muses, the smirk tugging higher at the corner of his lips. 

“Ah, no, that’d be totally out of…” he pauses to gulp heavily, trying to compose himself. But damn, that was extremely hard to do with his boss looking at him like that. “Totally out of line.”

“Come here, Eren,” Levi beckons in a low, husky voice. Eren awkwardly steps behind the desk, standing next to his boss. Levi stands up straight, much shorter than his subordinate, but despite his short stature, he’s in control of the situation. He closes his laptop and turns to put it on the desk behind him. “Eren, do you like cake?” 

“C-cake?”

“Yes, cake,” Levi says slowly, opening the box with the cake that Eren brought. He smears his finger across the writing that says Happy Birthday Levi-Heichou!, licking the midnight blue icing. “I like the frosting best. What about you? Want a taste?” He dips his finger in the icing again, holding it right in front of Eren’s trembling lips. “Have a taste.”

Eren licks the icing hesitantly. Levi raises an eyebrow at him, beckoning for him to continue. Swallowing his blush, Eren leans forward and begins to gently suck on Levi’s finger, getting the remaining blue icing off. 

“Want more?” Levi asks, dipping three fingers in the icing, coating them completely up to knuckle in the sugary, sticky mess, holding them out for the blushing intern. Eren leans forward and licks the underside of Levi’s fingers, getting the sticky sugar off. “Come on, get it off for me,” Levi cooes, curling his fingers up slightly.

Eren takes the three fingers between his lips and and sucks on them, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around them to get the sticky and sweet icing off. He begins to slowly bob his head up and down the fingers, making sure to lick and suck all of the icing off his boss’s finger. 

“Ah, you got some on your face,” Levi says softly, leaning in to kiss the brown haired man roughly, their mouths colliding in an awkward rush of teeth and lips. Levi pushes Eren backwards so the younger is laying on the desk, his body heat trapped between himself and the body of his superior. After the rough kiss, Levi pulls back, gently and sensually biting Eren’s lip as he pulls away, a smirk painted across his face. “Got it.”

“Th-thank you, sir,” Eren says, blushing even deeper.

“You got some on your shirt, too,” Levi says with a frown, slowly pulling at the tie upon the crisp white shirt. Just above the breast pocket of the shirt was a smudge of midnight blue icing. Levi carefully unties the knot of Eren’s tie, placing it on the desk next to Eren. Then, button by button, Levi’s gentle hands undo the shirt, revealing Eren’s tanned torso. His hands gently graze Eren’s body, starting from the top and slowly raking his fingernails down Eren's body, savouring in the muffled moans escaping from Eren's lips. 

He places featherlight kisses down the tanned man's body, his tongue instantly flicking over the younger's nipple, causing Eren to mewl. 

"Ngh, Mr.... Ackerman," Eren pants out, as Levi begins to suck on his nipple, causing it to harden between his lips. After leaving an already forming bruise, Levi goes to the other side, his fingers replacing his tongue on the already bruised one. He takes the ignored nipple between his lips, causing it to become taut, and then he gently bites, causing the younger to become a puddle of moans and whines. 

"You damn, shitty brat," Levi huffs out, lips still on Eren's nipple, however his fingers are already working on the younger's belt. "Desperate for me to do this to you, aren't you?" he taunts, reaching into the tanned intern's underwear and roughly grabbing his erection. 

"Nngh, ah, aah," Eren whines, tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to cum so, so badly. He'd had a hard on ever since he'd walked into Levi's office. 

With trembling hands, Eren reaches to touch the man he loves, his boss, Levi. But his hands are pushed aside by the raven haired man, who lets a small growl resonate from the back of his throat. "I don't want you touching me, you damn brat," he snaps. Levi pulls the belt from Eren's pants, a wicked grin across his thin lips. "Hold your hands out, brat."

Eren complies without a word. However, a yelp escapes his lips as he feels the belt being secured around around his wrists, the belt being looped as tightly as possible, cutting into his wrists some. "Wa-wait! Mr. Ackerman!"

"Shut up, Jaeger," Levi grunts, pulling Eren forward by his hair. He quickly turns him over, so the younger of the two is laying with his chest on the desk, the cold wood stinging his bruised nipples. "You said you wanted me to have a good birthday? Right?" He pulls down Eren's pants, pulling them off of Eren's ankles and throwing them to the side. "For my birthday I want to see you writhing beneath me, screaming my name as I fuck you dry."

The mere sound of that makes Eren shudder, a moan escaping his lips. 

Levi reaches around Eren, shoving his fingers back in the younger's mouth, getting his fingers wet. Without warning, he starts with one finger, getting it as far in as he can inside of Eren. After only a few short thrusts he adds another, scissoring the digits to loosen the muscle. After deeming it loose enough, he adds a third for a short time, all the while having Eren moaning and panting underneath him. 

"I'm gonna fuck you until you pass out," Levi whispers into Eren's ear, his hot breath reaching down Eren's neck, causing him to shiver and for his cock to leak more sloppy precum. 

"B-but sir," Eren says shakily. "I- I haven't sucked you yet. How- how can you enter me if you're dry?"

"Afraid, are you, Jaeger?" Levi whispers into his ear, softly sucking the lobe. 

"N-no, sir- nnngh, ah, ah!" he pants, feeling Levi's tip pressing into him. 

"Relax, brat, this is only the beginning," Levi sighs out, holding Eren's hips, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh. "Alright then," he says with a small laugh, pulling out the tip to his cock before slamming into him fully. 

"Nnngh!" Eren moans out. Levi slaps his tanned ass hard, leaving a visible hand print. Eren moans in response, attempting to touch his own ignored member. 

Levi grips Eren's hip tightly, no doubt leaving bruises, before thrusting into him roughly, hitting Eren's prostate on every stroke, causing the younger of the two to moan and scream and mewl out, desperately trying to touch himself. 

Levi grabs Eren by the hair, pulling his entire torso up so their bodies are pressed against one another. He bites Eren's shoulder, so hard that causes the younger to moan out in pain and pleasure, before his hands roughly grab Eren's weeping member, making him moan out again. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" he asks, giving Eren a hard stroke. "Answer me."

"N-no..."

"No, what?" Levi growls, releasing his cock and thrusting into Eren again, causing the younger to fall back onto the desk, his legs becoming weak from the pleasure of being filled so fully. Levi grabs Eren's face, causing him to turn and look at him, the turquoise eyes glazed over with tears and ecstasy. 

"No, sir, you didn't- nnngh!" Eren moans out, feeling a hot bubbly sense wave over him. "Ah, sir, gonna- gonna!!" 

Eren feels his orgasm wash over him, the mere feeling of Levi in him, not even moving, becoming too much for him to handle. 

"You're a little slut, aren't you?" Levi asks with a smirk. "You're able to cum just from having my cock up your ass? You filthy brat," Levi chuckles, his breathy laugh and deep voice causing Eren to become hard again. "Have you masturbated thinking about me fucking you on my desk?" Eren feebly nods. "God, you're so fucking sexy, brat."

Levi returns one hand to Eren's hips, the other hand knotting in his hair as he begins to roughly thrust into his intern, the lewd sound of their hips crashing together filling the room. Eren immediately begins to cry out, making the most delicious sounds. 

"Harder! Faster! Please! Levi!" Eren cries out, the burning feeling in his ass as his boss roughly fucks him amounting to nothing less than overwhelming pleasure. Levi leans forward, pulling at Eren's hair a little harder so his torso is pulled up from the desk, removing his hand from his hip to reach around and tweak the intern's nipple, grinning to himself as he feels the younger's ass tighten around him as his second orgasm washes over him. 

"I'm gonna cum inside you," Levi breathes out in Eren's ear, leaning back to roughly grab Eren's hips to get enough leverage to quickly pound into the younger male. 

Eren shudders as he feels Levi cum inside of him, the hot liquid splashing inside of him and filling his insides. Levi gives a few more thrusts, riding out his orgasm and pushing the hot liquid deeper inside his young lover. With a 'schlick' sound, Levi pulls himself out of Eren, causing the latter to shudder at the loss of being filled. 

Levi grabs Eren by his hair again, pulling the panting male from his desk and onto the floor, holding his cock out for him. 

"Clean it, and get it hard again. We're not finished." 

Eren's own cock twitches in anticipation. How did Levi's cock even fit inside of him? It was huge. No wonder it felt like he was going to break in two. 

He gives it an experimental lick, unsure of the taste. It still had remnants of warm cum on it, giving it an interesting salty taste. It also had a strange musk to it, probably his own scent on it. As Eren was pondering the taste, Levi grew impatient, shoving himself deeper into his lover's mouth. 

"Hurry up," Levi groans. "Wanna do you more."

Eren begins to lick and suck his boss, feeling the already large organ grow in his mouth. He pays special attention to the head, rolling his tongue around it, even dipping his tongue into the slit on top, getting even more of the salty taste. After hearing his boss impatiently growl, he bobs his head on the long shaft, until he feels it hit the back of his throat. Levi grabs the sides of his face, holding the tanned male in place as he begins to face fuck him, shoving himself as far down the younger as he can. Eren’s eyes water and his jaw begins to ache, but he nonetheless hollows out his cheeks and sucks the growing member as hard as he can.

"Alright," Levi breathes out, grabbing Eren by his bound wrists. He lifts up the tall man and turns and pushes him, causing Eren's chest to be pressed against the window. 

"No! Wait! Not like this! Someone will see!" Eren tries to say, but Levi begins to enter him again, without warning, his own member rock hard from Eren's blowjob. 

Levi's office was only on the third floor, with glass windows from floor to ceiling. If anyone was to look up, they'd surely see Eren, and only Eren. 

"Let them see," Levi grunts out, already roughly pound into Eren. "Let them see how desperate you were for me."

"Nnngh, ah, ah, Levi! Hah, nnngh, ah," Eren moans out, to overwhelmed by ecstasy to even form coherent words. His own dick had hardened again, precum dribbling out. When Levi's hand secures around his throat, the other teasingly raking over his belly button. 

"Come on, Eren," Levi taunts. He closes his hand a bit more around Eren's neck, not choking him, but applying enough pressure to suit his sadistic needs. "You're clenching around me so tight. You close?"

Eren, incapable of any words, simply nods, gasping out as he feels Levi's lips on his neck, sucking and licking and biting the tanned flesh.

Eren begins screaming in pleasure as his third orgasm washes over him. His hips buck and his legs tremble so much that Levi has to completely support him. His cock struggles to release his cum, his body so dry that he could barely even cum anymore. 

"Still able to cum?" Levi asks, the feeling of his lover's ass clenching on him driving him crazy. His thrusts become so rough, so fast, so animalistic that Eren's sensitive prostate begins to scream in pain, oh the pain and the burning, but also in pleasure, pleasure so great that Eren is actually crying and whining and mewling and moaning, and begging Levi. 

"Please fuck me harder! Nnngh! Ah! Harder! Fuck me dry! Make me cum again! Please! Please! I'm begging you! Break me! Destroy me! Fuck me senseless, please! Ah!" Eren throws his head back in pleasure, desperately looking for his superior's lips. Levi kisses him back roughly, their lips bruising as their tongues fight for dominance. 

Eren's cock has once again hardened, his erection hurting so good that Eren was practically screaming. "Levi, please!" His overly abused ass was clenching as tight as possible on his lover, trying to elicit harder thrusts from him. Even Levi was letting small grunts fall from his lips, but he quickly stifled them from biting on Eren's shoulder, no doubt leaving teeth marks and possibly even drawing blood. The pain and pleasure Eren felt after having three consecutive orgasms, and working on a fourth, was almost knocking him senseless, and Eren could feel his consciousness slipping as the shorter of the two pounded into him, the snap of Levi's hips against his ass permeating the air. 

"Cum before me," Levi commands, beginning to suck the area where he was biting Eren's shoulder. "How can I make you cum again? Hurry up, because I'm close."

"Fucking break me," Eren pants out. 

Levi grins against the tanned man's skin, settling on the fact that this brat actually wanted to physically become broken. 

He pulls back his right hand, roughly bringing it back down on Eren's ass, the burning red handmark already imprinted on the beautiful skin. He begins to bring his hand up and down on Eren's ass, and after only a few hard slaps, he can already feel the heat radiating from the abused flesh. 

"Ah, Levi," Eren chokes out. "Keep... Going..." he adds, barely able to make words. "Make me scream, make me yours, abuse me, break me, harder, nnngh!" Eren's body begins to convulse, a fourth orgasm washing over him. His hips begin to buck and his body shakes, he's no longer able to contain his voice as he starts to cum, barely even able to shoot anything, his dick painfully twitching before dribbling out some cum. As his ass clenches around Levi, the older of the two trusts a few more times before shooting once again inside his younger lover, thrusting a few extra times to ride out his orgasm. 

"L-Levi, I love you," Eren mumbles half consciously. His body slouches forward against the cold glass, causing Levi to have to quickly catch him. 

“Oi, brat,” Levi murmurs against the tanned intern’s skin. “Tch,” he adds, after not even getting a response from him. Levi pulls out of his exhausted lover, supporting him with one arm and using his free hand to take the Survey Corps cloak that Eren had gifted him from the box. After managing to pull the soft green fabric over the passed out male's head, he picks him up and carries him to black leather couch at the other end of his office. With a sigh, he undoes the belt binding his wrists, a huff of content escaping his lips at the peaceful smile on his lover's lips. He kneels down by the couch, placing a chaste kiss to Eren's forehead. 

"Thanks for the birthday gift, brat."


End file.
